


Pretty Much the Last to Know

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF ladies, F/M, Infinity Gems, Pregnant Jane Foster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's pregnant and she has something to tell Thor... preferably before the baby arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Much the Last to Know

**Author's Note:**

> SNOW DAY! In celebration, have some fluffy goodness!

* * *

 

Thor and Jane were inseparable, but somehow their connection grew even more when Jane found out she was pregnant. Thor was always grinning like an idiot and rubbing Jane’s belly, and Jane was nonstop giggles.

Or rather, she was until she came across Steve and Rebecca talking about the latter’s powers. They were in the common room, completely casual in their discussion like it was the most normal thing in the world.

And Jane still hadn’t told Thor despite the fact that she was pregnant with his child. It seemed that everyone else’s significant others knew about their partner being an Infinity Stone, some even knowing the identities of another. The odd one out was Thor, and though he was starting to notice it, he was too kind to say anything.

That’s why Jane chose movie night to tell Thor in front of the whole team.

“So… I have something to confess,” Jane declared as she walked into the screening room, a bowl of popcorn in hand. Everyone was just getting settled and the lights were still on, so this was the best time possible.

All eyes went to Jane, a few knowing smiles being shared.

“I’m…” Jane took in a deep breath, suddenly way more scared than she had been outside. “I’m the Tesseract.” She paused, waiting for the reactions.

Thor was the only one it seemed to have much of an effect on (no surprise there). “Jane, what do you mean you _are_ the Tesseract?” he asked.

Jane sat down next to her boyfriend and took his hands in her own. “I mean that each Infinity Stone has a life that can take human form. I _am_ the Tesseract. That’s why the Aether didn’t kill me—thanks for that by the way.”

Pepper gave Jane an ‘ok’ sign with her hand.

Thor looked to Pepper, then back to Jane, confusion still written all over his face.

“I only found out recently, and I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you,” she explained. “Are you alright?”

There was a long pause, all eyes on Thor as they waited for his response. Finally, he nodded. “I am… confused, but I love you, Jane, every part of you,” he told her. “But… quick question, am I the last to know?”

“Yup!” Tony replied before anyone else could say anything. “All the women here are apparently magical space rocks… except for Darcy. She’s normal.”

“And proud of it,” Darcy quickly cut in, hiding the worried look on her face with her soda.


End file.
